At the Shoreline, Strength of Heart
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 50 Theme Challenge by Wishing-Fire. For some, a relationship happens out of duty. For others, it happens by chance. But once forged, it can only grow stronger with the right kind of tender, love, and care. Terra/Aqua and Squall/Rinoa focused.
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Me again with a new challenge! Couldn't resist doing this particularly one because it strictly involves couples. So… I decided to pick two of my very favorite pairings to write about! X3

The challenge is to write about two couples or friendships using the same prompt, each 150 words. As you progress through the challenge, the relationships are supposed to grow. I thought the couples I chose to do would work in this sense. How I wrote this is mostly canon and the relationships are happening at the same time, but in different places.

Wish me luck and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Terra came from a family which only consisted of a mother and child. His mother loved him dearly, but she wished she could've provided him a better life. Terra didn't mind since she was all the happiness he needed…until she died.

Aqua was raised within a picturesque family. She had both parents, but most of the time, her mother was verbally abusive while her father was neglectful. She was called a 'mistake', but Aqua still loved her parents regardless. Those harsh words… She knew they never meant them deep down.

They both came from a broken family with no happy ending.

Their light in the dark had been Master Eraqus, who practically offered them a second chance at life, and it was in the Land of Departure where they met. Both became Keyblade apprentices under the same teacher.

For their new beginnings, Terra and Aqua would journey those paths together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: New Beginnings<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

He was quiet, reserved, and very much self-contained. Squall happened to like his solitude even at his very young age. Communication was not his forte, and yet, people _still_ flocked to his side. It was annoying for him to say the least, but he got used to it…eventually.

She was playful, outspoken, and very much straightforward. Rinoa loved to be around others and contributing to conversation no matter how silly the topic was. Silence never played in her favor because it left her feeling awkward and sometimes unwanted. She did her best to make sure _that _never happened.

They both attended the town festival with their respective set of parents and stumbled upon each other by chance.

Two complete opposites, but how strong the attraction was between them.

Both were stubbornly set in their ways, but Squall and Rinoa were already sharing a spark of life for new beginnings together.


	2. Shy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **And here is the second chapter! :3 I feel like this really is the start; I kinda made the first sound like a prologue. Haha. If anyone is curious, here are the ages since I am starting from childhood: Terra (10), Aqua (9), Squall and Rinoa (7). I'll be listing ages for certain themes. If I don't, then they are still the age I last informed.

Thanks to the readers and the people who added this to their favorites so far! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

To say the least, both Terra and Aqua were _shy. _They didn't want to sit beside each other during training; at all.

Master Eraqus sighed. "I understand you still need to get used to each other, but you'll need to find a way to work together."

"But Master…" Terra spoke up, darting a hesitant glance in Aqua's direction. "…She's a girl…"

Aqua frowned at the brunette's comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying," Terra defended, not understanding why Aqua was mad.

"Really? Cause that fact was already so _obvious,_" Aqua remarked, crossing her arms.

It was Terra's turn to frown as he muttered under his breath quietly, "Touchy…"

"Master Eraqus!" Aqua cried out, pointing at Terra. "He's making fun of me!"

"Am not!" Terra retorted back, pointing at Aqua. "She's lying!"

The Master rubbed his forehead. At least they weren't afraid to speak out against each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Shy<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa was very curious about the brunet she met the other night. How she happy was when Rinoa found him sitting at a bench in the castle town!

"Maybe you should leave him alone, Rinoa…" Tifa, her younger friend, worriedly spoke up. "I heard…he doesn't like talking much."

She was more determined than dissuaded. With a smile, Rinoa replied, "All the better! I'll go talk to him!"

Tifa had called out her name when she ran off, but Rinoa chose to ignore her. She pranced to the brunet's side and happily chirped, "Hi!"

Startled out of his reverie, he awkwardly responded, "…Hi?"

_Hmm, I guess he's shy, _Rinoa thought. Nevertheless, she smiled at him. "I'm Rinoa! Do you remember me?"

He didn't answer right away. Looking away, he mumbled, "…Yeah."

"Hey, what's your name?"

Ever so shyly, he answered, "I…I'm Squall…"

Rinoa smiled again. "It's nice to meet you, Squall!"


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I'm having fun writing these, but sometimes it's kind of hard because I do have to write two different stories with the same prompt. LOL

Thanks to the readers and enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Since that argument during training last week, neither apprentice were talking and it drove Master Eraqus mad. Terra knew that and he was sure Aqua did too. Not wanting to leave the Master in distress – since his Keyblade training depended on it – Terra decided on a ceasefire…for now. He went to knock on Aqua's door when sobbing was heard. Confused, Terra quietly opened the door and found Aqua crying against her pillow.

"…Why are you crying?" he asked, standing by her bed. "Do you miss your mom?"

Aqua gasped and quickly sat up; surprised with the intrusion. She turned away, but not without wiping her stray tears.

For some reason, Terra didn't like seeing her cry. He tried to break the ice. "…I miss my mom too."

"…Really?" Aqua looked curiously.

Smiling warmly, he nodded. "Very much so."

Terra soon forgot why he made enemy of the girl at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Breaking the Ice <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

She showed up. The girl from the festival, Rinoa, showed up. _Again!_

"Tifa's like my little sister," she rambled, swinging her feet as she sat beside him. "She's so cute!"

Squall only watched her silently and nodded every once in a while. He didn't understand why Rinoa was hanging around him; and he never talked. The only time he would speak was when they greeted each other. To be honest, he didn't mind her presence, but Squall never knew what to say to her…

"…and then there's this boy, Cloud. He's so shy, but so is Tifa!"

He perked up to that name. Squall knew Cloud; his parents were friends with Cloud's mother. "I know Cloud. He's…my friend."

Rinoa gawked at him.

Uncomfortable, he asked, "…What?"

"You're talking!" Rinoa giggled with a smile. "You broke the ice! I'm happy for you!"

Squall blushed. Maybe…talking to her wouldn't be that bad.


	4. Kind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks to the readers! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Morning, Aqua."

She smiled before taking her seat. "Good morning, Terra."

It was strange. Just a few days ago, they were giving each other the silent treatment. The first time they met, Aqua had thought Terra to be a rude, insensitive boy; never kind. He _did _give her a funny look when the Master introduced them. But now… Now, she loved Terra's company. He became her confidante ever since they exchanged stories about their parents. She never realized how similar they were in regards to family…

"Good morning." The Master walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master," the apprentices greeted in unison. They shared a look before laughing together at the strange coincidence.

Master Eraqus was shocked. "You two are getting along now?"

"Of course!" Terra flashed Aqua a knowing smirk. "Right, Aqua?"

"Y-Yeah," Aqua stuttered unintentionally.

She stared in amazement. Aqua never realized how much she liked Terra's smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Kind<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa skipped down the street while humming a song. Noticing her companion was falling behind, she twirled around and called out, "Squall! You're so slow! Hurry!"

"I'm walking…" he muttered, taking his time. "Why do I have to go with you anyway?"

"_Because _Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let me go to the candy shop by myself," Rinoa huffed, placing hands on her hips. "You're my bodyguard!"

"What? No!"

Rinoa walked backwards. "Please? I'll give you candy—" Her sentence remained incomplete when she backed into the stairwell, hitting her head against one of the steps…and it hurt. "Ouchie…" She held her head in her hands, tears prickling her eyes.

Squall entered her peripherals almost panicked. "Rinoa! Are you okay?"

Rinoa looked at his worried face and cried. He tried his best to cheer her up and she was glad.

Squall was a very good bodyguard; he was much too kind.


	5. Movie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I kinda drew a blank on this one because I wasn't sure how to link it from the previous ones. *shrugs* I guess it came out alright in the end though.  
>Current ages: Terra (13), Aqua (12), Squall and Rinoa (10).<p>

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

In the years that Aqua grew up with Terra, she felt as if her life had taken on a sort of 'movie' approach. She was a girl raised in a lonely home before a kind stranger, Master Eraqus, whisked her away to start anew. And finally, there was the 'other' apprentice, Terra, whom she befriended…_after _they found mutual understanding in one another. Said apprentice in turn helped change her little by little. So far, the genre of her life was becoming a romance.

"Aqua!" Terra called out; Keyblade resting on his shoulder. "C'mon! Let's spar!"

She rolled her eyes at him. Maybe not a romance movie; Aqua wasn't in love with Terra.

As she ran to his side, Aqua accidentally tripped on her new metal shoes. Luckily, Terra was there to catch her with ease. "Careful! You okay?"

…She wasn't in love _yet_ because she was still falling for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Movie<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

They were supposed to watch a movie today, but instead their parents suggested a 'better' idea.

"Hurry, Cloud!"

"W-Wait! Tifa!"

Squall merely rolled his eyes; Rinoa laughing as she walked beside him. Their parents' suggestion? Babysit the younger kids and go to the park.

"This sucks…"

Rinoa made sure Cloud and Tifa were still in view before turning to the brunet. "Aww, cheer up, Squall! It's not that bad."

Squall turned away to sulk. Cloud and Tifa _were_ friends, but he wanted to spend time with Rinoa today…

Suddenly, something squeezed his hand. He was surprised to see Rinoa holding his palm; that was new coming from her. Confused, Squall lifted his head to see Rinoa smiling at him with a shy expression. Squall withheld a blush and, very lightly, squeezed her hand back.

He never liked physical contact much, but Rinoa was an exception. Squall liked holding her hand.


	6. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **They got older again! LOL Anyways, current ages are now as follows: Terra (15), Aqua (14), Squall and Rinoa (12). They'll be around these ages for a while. :3

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

He was pouting childishly; but he didn't care.

Ever since Ventus became the Master's third apprentice, Aqua was different. She worried more, laughed more, and even smiled more with Ventus. Over _him! _

Because her actions got annoying real quick, Terra snapped at her. Aqua only responded with a question in turn:

"_Terra… Are you jealous?"_

Why would he be _jealous? _So what if she liked Ventus more? It didn't bother him!

…Except it did…

"Terra?"

When Aqua entered his room, Terra trained his mouth into a thin line and looked away from her.

The brunette heard her sigh before she took hold of his face in her hands and surprised him, "Please don't act like this. Talk to me."

No reply.

Frowning, Aqua got up to leave, commenting under her breath, "You're so different now…"

When he was left alone, Terra muttered with a scoff, "…_You're _the one that changed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Jealousy<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Ever since they started middle school, Squall saw little of Rinoa. The only time they could really talk was during their walks home together, but even that was rare nowadays.

Squall tried not to care much; he was used to being alone anyways.

But on some days, he would see Rinoa hanging around a blonde boy there age…and it wasn't Cloud…

The brunette couldn't help but feel replaced…

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Liar," Rinoa frowned as they were walking home, "You're mad…"

Squall stopped to look at her, "What makes you say that?"

Rinoa huffed, "You're not looking at me."

He humored her with a stoic expression. They continued their staring contest until Rinoa's mouth twitched and she laughed.

"…What?"

"You're jealous!"

"What?"

Rinoa playfully teased, "Tell me, Squall. Who are you jealous of?"

Squall blushed and quickly walked away, "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are!" Rinoa giggled, following after him.


	7. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Okay I lied last chapter; the couples are changing age again _next _chapter. LOL XD;  
>Thank you for reading! Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>- <strong>__Earth & Water - _

Terra was still being adamant about Aqua changing since Ventus's appearance and because of that, their relationship was quite strained.

"Will you please talk to me?" Aqua requested, following behind Terra.

"Quit following me," Terra shot back.

Aqua's patience wore thin and she grabbed his arm, "Terra—"

"Leave me alone!" he accidentally pulled away too hard, causing Aqua to fall backwards off the hill in surprise.

His eyes widened, "Aqua!"

Almost instinctively, Terra jumped after her, protectively wrapping his arms around her smaller figure as they fell down.

Once Terra landed on his back, Aqua panicked, "I'm sorry!"

"…Don't be. _I'm_ sorry."

She lifted herself off Terra's chest and eyed him worriedly, "Terra…?"

Looking into her sapphire eyes from underneath her, Terra's heart wouldn't calm down, "…Sorry…"

He still thought she was different, but then again, _he_ felt different too.

Terra never used to get butterflies looking at Aqua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Butterflies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Just admit it! You _like _Cloud!"

"I don't!" Rinoa's younger friend denied while blushing. Turning away, Tifa played with her hair, mumbling, "Besides…how do you know…if you do?"

Tifa _seriously_ wasn't asking that.

Sighing, Rinoa decided to indulge her, "Do you ever get this feeling that, in the pit of your stomach, butterflies are dancing around and it only happens when Cloud is nearby?"

Slowly, Tifa nodded.

"Then that means you _like _him!"

Tifa flustered again, "You get butterflies too, Rinoa?"

"Pick up the pace," Squall called out to them, "Cloud needs to use the washroom."

"S-Squall!" the blond cried out in embarrassment.

Said brunette simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Coming!" the girls called out in unison.

"Oh!" Rinoa stopped Tifa for a moment to whisper, "I have butterflies all the time."

Tifa's eyes widened, "With…?"

She grinned, "Yup."

They shared a laugh, leaving the boys puzzled with their behavior.


	8. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I kinda maybe broke canon here, but hey, who's to say Terra and Aqua never visited another world pre-BBS? And yes, I decided Aqua was once a resident of Radiant Garden. :P I had fun with the Squall/Rinoa one as you can probably tell. XD  
>Current ages: Terra (17), Aqua (16), Squall and Rinoa (14) THESE ages will be around for a while, I swear.<p>

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua watched him in amusement as they walked the streets of Radiant Garden.

After mastering the art of summoning and riding a Keyblade Rider, the Master permitted Terra and Aqua to visit one world as a reward. Terra quickly suggested they visit Aqua's home world and his eagerness made Aqua blush.

"I can't believe you came from this world!" Terra grinned.

Aqua giggled as they entered the market street, "C'mon. We promised Ven to get him a gift since he wasn't allowed to leave the Castle yet."

"You're right," he replied, scanning the souvenirs, "So what do you suggest? A keychain right?"

"Terra!" she playfully shoved him, earning a laugh on his part.

"They're so cute!" they overheard someone speak, "Do you think they're dating?"

_Who? _Aqua shared a look with Terra, _…Us?_

Flustering, they both looked away from each other while thinking the same thought:

_This is…our first date?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: First Date<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Do you live here or something?"

Squall fought the urge to roll his eyes at Yuffie, Rinoa's neighbor, _again. _He answered monotonously, "No, I don't."

"Then why are you always here?" the little girl interrogated with the nosiness only a child could have.

He pondered on whether or not to answer that question, "…Rinoa and I are going to hang out."

"…OH."

Squall didn't like the way she said that…

"Sorry!" Rinoa exited her house, closing the door behind her, "Dad was lecturing me again—"

"Rinny are you going on a date?" Yuffie blurted out from her yard.

Rinoa blinked, "What?"

"No we're not!" Squall growled at the little girl, face flushing.

"Oh…" Yuffie paused before grinning, "So you're _on _your first date?"

The brunette slapped his forehead, walking away and cursing under his breath.

"What? Hey, Squall!" Rinoa ran after him, leaving Yuffie alone to laugh in amusement.


	9. Park

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"…and that's the park I used to visit every day," Aqua pointed out, continuing her stroll down memory lane.

"Cool," Terra nodded, avoiding her eyes.

It was awkward…

Ever since someone at the market place implied they were dating, Terra and Aqua became self-conscious of one another. Aqua didn't want one little comment to destroy their trip to another world, but how could she act normal when Terra was walking with a little too much space between them?

Aqua sighed to herself, before spotting a familiar building. Smiling, she pulled Terra to a stop, ignoring his tense state as she pointed out, "There's an ice cream parlor not too far from here. Do you want to try it?"

Terra blinked and thought for a moment. Grinning, he nodded, "Okay."

"C'mon," Aqua giggled, taking Terra by the hand.

She wouldn't say, but Aqua was happy when Terra squeezed her hand back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Park<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa loved the park. It was her favorite place in Radiant Garden because it held a lot of memories for her. Since the start of summer break, Rinoa started dragging Squall to the park again.

Content, she turned to him as they sat under a large tree, "It's so nice outside…"

She was in awe.

Not once has Rinoa seen Squall fall asleep before! He was lying on his back and his face… He looked so peaceful. Then again, Squall _did_ say his father "drove him up the wall" yesterday.

"Hmm…" Rinoa leaned over, whispering a playful chant into his ear, "You're-going to-like-me… You're-going-to-like-me… Did it work?"

The brunette hardly reacted and continued to sleep. However, a ghost of a smile crossed his face.

She giggled, "Just kidding."

Rinoa added another memory to why she loved the park: it was the place she secretly gave her first kiss to Squall.


	10. Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I drew another blank for this one. Midnight… What do you do for this? LOL

Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

It used to be customary for Terra and Aqua to spend time together in the same room until midnight. Usually, Aqua was the one who came over to visit. They would randomly talk until she passed out tired and Terra would carry her back to her own room. However, that changed when feelings and self-awareness kicked in.

"Night, Aqua. G'night, Ven," Terra smiled, standing in front of his bedroom door.

Ventus yawned and headed to his room completely exhausted, "Night guys…"

"Night…" Aqua voiced. Terra made to enter his own room when the blue haired girl called out, "Terra?"

He turned to face her curiously, "What's up, Aqua?"

She fidgeted a little, slightly blushing, "Can we… Can we talk?"

Terra wasn't sure if that was a good idea. The idea of Aqua in his room at night seemed…strangely inappropriate to him now.

But…

He gestured her to come inside, "Sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Midnight<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Squall stared at the device in his hand one night and sighed. He didn't want a cell phone, but his father insisted he have one for emergencies. However, Squall _still _thought it was useless since he wouldn't be calling anyone.

Then again…

He quickly entered a phone number, patiently listening to the rings.

Someone soon answered his call, _"Hello?"_

Squall didn't know why he was blushing; no one was going to see him!

"Hi…"

"_Squall?"_ Rinoa giggled, _"What is it?"_

He _really _didn't know why he sounded so nervous, "I…got a cell phone…"

"_Really? __What's your number? How come you're only telling me now?"_

He chuckled at her excitement, "I just got it."

She happily exclaimed, _"Cool! Now I can call you whenever I want!"_

"Yeah…" Squall smiled.

And soon enough, talking past midnight became a ritual for them. Even when he couldn't see her, Squall loved hearing Rinoa's voice.


	11. Holidays

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing and reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

He didn't think about the holidays anymore. Maybe day offs and week-long breaks, but _never _holidays. His keyblade training distracted him of stuff like that.

Terra was walking to the training grounds when he overheard Aqua and Ventus talking in the library.

"…and then they would throw an annual festival to celebrate the lord sovereign's birthday," Aqua concluded.

Ventus's excitement rang out, "Really? That's a cool holiday! So it's held every year on your world?"

Aqua giggled with a nod, "Yup!"

Terra stood silent, leaning on the wall outside the library. Crossing his arms, he began to think of holidays from his own world. There was the general winter and summer breaks from school, but Terra wasn't attending that kind of school anymore...

And then he remembered a holiday his mother used to celebrate religiously. It was an annual mid-summer holiday on his world.

Terra wondered if Aqua liked fireworks…

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Holidays<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa fidgeted in her spot.

"What is it?" she heard Squall, who was sitting beside her, ask.

She glanced at him before replying, "We'll be…starting high school next week…"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. So?"

"…I… Squall, I…want to be in the same class again. Do you?"

Rinoa wanted to hit herself.

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah. We were lucky last year right?"

"R-Right!" Rinoa smiled brightly to cover up her mishap.

Nodding, Squall stood up, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Are you buying?"

"You wish," Squall replied with faux seriousness.

"Meanie!" she stuck her tongue out, hugging his arm. Rinoa heard Squall chuckle and she smiled at him while they walked to Scrooge McDuck's ice cream parlor.

Rinoa meant to say something else. She had an entire summer holiday to tell him one simple sentence, but once again, she froze up.

_Oh well. There's always next time…_


	12. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Why?" Terra groaned, Ventus blinking curiously between his two friends.

Aqua rolled her eyes, "Terra, don't be a baby."

"But I don't want to go shopping!" the brunette continued to complain, "It's such a pain…"

"Can I go?" Ventus asked with a smile.

Aqua nodded, "Of course, Ven. You're always welcome."

As Ventus whooped for joy about spending time out of the castle, Terra furrowed his eyebrows, "You're going with Ven. Why do you still need me?"

"Someone has to help carry the groceries," Aqua deadpanned.

He pointed an accusing finger at her, "I knew it!"

"Master Eraqus also said you had to go," the blue haired girl again rolled her eyes.

"But—"

"No 'buts', Terra. Move it," Aqua finalized, walking away to get ready.

She heard him groan again and she withheld a smile. That last bit was really a lie, but Aqua wanted another "date" with Terra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Shopping<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Aww! Look at the puppies!"

"…Rinoa, you either help me carry these bags or I'm leaving," Squall provided the ultimatum, _very _annoyed at having to be the one to carry Rinoa's shopping bags. He was being nice about it at first…but after she came out with _four _bags, Squall had enough.

The raven haired girl pouted at him cutely, "You wouldn't do that."

"You test me," he deadpanned.

Rinoa pouted again before laughing. She took two bags in one hand, grabbed Squall's free hand, and then ran down the street with him.

"Hey!"

"C'mon!" Rinoa continued laughing, "This is fun!"

Squall wanted to make a comeback, but he was too busy making sure he wouldn't trip over his feet.

The girl eventually stopped, breathing laboriously, "See? Not…so bad…"

"You…dummy…" Squall breathed too.

He shouldn't be so surprised with her anymore. This was how Rinoa usually did her shopping with him.


	13. Baking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Terra had been moody ever since they went on that shopping trip to town earlier. To cheer him up, Aqua promised she'd bake him a cake or something when they returned to the castle. He brightened up immediately and Aqua had to refrain from laughing.

Typical. The way to a man's heart was truly to his stomach.

Carefully, Aqua poured the cake mix into a glass oven pan. It wasn't baked yet, but the smell was already mouth-watering.

Terra entered the kitchen happily, "Is the cake ready?"

Aqua giggled, "It's not even in the oven yet."

"Let's taste it anyway."

"What?"

She was speechless when Terra lifted the spatula in her hand to his mouth and tasted the chocolate residue.

He licked his lips before smiling at her, "Delicious! …Why is your face red, Aqua?"

"I-I…" Aqua pulled away and quickly placed the cake in the oven, "I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Baking<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa pulled her cookies out the oven. She was smiling until she saw her cookies, "No!"

Tifa, who was spending time with Rinoa, entered the kitchen in confusion, "What's wrong, Rinoa?"

Rinoa pointed to her cookies, "They're… They're burnt…"

"How?" Tifa's eyes widened as she looked down at the cookies. She picked one up and winced, "They…probably taste better than they look…"

Rinoa tested that theory only to gag, "Yeah… I don't think so."

With a sigh, she dumped the burnt cookies in the garbage bin, utterly disappointed. Rinoa hung her head, almost close to tears.

"Hey…" Tifa tried to comfort her friend, "You wanna try again?"

"It's okay," Rinoa smiled slightly, "Besides, Squall doesn't like sweets."

Tifa blinked, "How do you know that?"

Rinoa placed a finger to her chin in thought, "When we were younger, I gave him cookies with too much sugar in it… Don't laugh, Tifa!"


	14. Woman's Touch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Terra hissed at the pain shooting up his arm. He tried to joke it off with a forced smile, "That was some…some fire magic, Ven."

"I'm sorry, Terra!" Ventus panicked guiltily, "I didn't mean to use magic! Honest!"

"I know," Terra used his good hand to ruffle Ventus's spiky hair in reassurance.

"Here," Aqua gently took his larger palm in her hands. The blue haired girl closed her eyes and concentrated a healing spell over the fresh burn mark running up Terra's arm.

The glowing light of a cure spell flowed from Aqua's fingers; kissing Terra's skin with a cooling sensation. Soon enough, not even a scar was left on his skin.

"Better?" Aqua smiled, rubbing his hand.

"Yeah. Thanks," Terra curtly responded, looking away from her to hide a blush.

He wouldn't admit anything to her, but Terra loved the feel of Aqua's touch more than any magic spell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Woman's Touch<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa hummed the song she was playing on the piano. Squall was sitting beside her on the piano stool, watching her fingers glide across the ivory keys. They'd sometimes meet in the music room if they had different classes before lunch.

"You wanna play?" Rinoa teased.

Squall replied, "You know I can't."

She stopped for a moment to smile at him, "Here, I'll teach you."

Rinoa positioned his right hand above some of the piano keys. He blinked in surprise as she began playing again; pointing to the key below his index finger. Squall was confused, but pressed the key anyways. Rinoa smiled and played some more before pointing to the key again. Once more, he pressed down.

"See?" she praised, "You can play."

Squall smirked a little and continued to press the key every fourth beat; completing Rinoa's song.

Her touch was all he needed to try something new.


	15. The Other Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **If anyone's curious, yes Myde (aka Somebody!Demyx :P) is the same boy Squall caught Rinoa with during _Jealousy. _**  
><strong>Thanks for reading! :) I hope you guys enjoy this too!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

He watched the clouds roll by in the sky.

Boring…

Nothing was happening today: no training, no Ventus to bug him, nothing…

Terra sighed and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep under the sun, the brunette dreamt about his past, his mother, and how he was powerless to help her. She died because of him.

"…ra."

Who?

"…Terra?"

Oh, it was _her._

Slowly opening his eyes, Terra muttered half-asleep, "…Mom?"

Sapphire eyes met his gaze playfully, "Mom? Terra, are you still sleeping?"

Terra chuckled a little, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Kind of? Sorry."

"It's okay," Aqua smiled, sitting beside him, "You miss your mother?"

"Always. She's the only other woman I know besides you."

"Then…" Aqua faintly blushed, looking down at her lap, "Would you…miss me too?"

He wasn't thinking when he answered, "Your mothering? No—Hey!"

Terra rubbed his aching shoulder, watching Aqua walk off rather…mad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: The Other Woman<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"I'll see you later Myde!" Rinoa waved.

The blond, Myde, picked up his sitar and waved back, "Later, Rin!"

Rinoa giggled before skipping down the hallway. Now that music class was done, she could finally have lunch with Squall! They would've met up in the music room like always, but Squall had to see his lab partner, Aerith, first. Rinoa didn't mind; she happened to like Aerith. She was nice, pretty, and above all, easy to talk too.

Turning the corner in the hallway, however, changed her mind very quickly.

On the other end of the hallway, Squall was pressing Aerith against the wall…kissing her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she nearly dropped her books to the floor.

She and Squall weren't dating, but she thought…that maybe…

Squall soon pulled away and turned around, spotting her, "Rinoa…!"

Rinoa only glared at him before running away, feeling her heart break.


	16. Glass

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua watched as the glass figurines of her music box dance. Her music box was themed after Swan Lake, a ballet her mother used to star in before quitting her career.

_So pretty…_

The figurines, the prince and swan princess, slowly rotated in a circle as they danced. Aqua only smiled with a contented sigh.

"Aqua?" Terra knocked on her door before entering, "Ven and I are going to practice… What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Aqua quickly closed her music box. Standing up she placed it on her bookshelf before turning to Terra, smiling while walking past him, "So, um, practice?"

He stopped her when he questioned, "Was that Swan Lake?"

"How did you…?" Aqua replied in surprise.

Terra smirked, "I guess…I can see you as the swan princess."

"Really?"

"Yup!" he walked ahead, "I'll play your prince if you want."

She blushed in response, _What… What does that mean?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Glass<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

He waited patiently for her by the school gate. Rinoa would have to leave eventually…

_Stupid, stupid! _Squall continued to scold himself with a knit of his eyebrows.

Squall didn't want Rinoa to see what happened earlier; it was an accident! That idiot Lea ran into him when he was handing Aerith his part of their research homework! The last thing Squall wanted to do was give away his first kiss to a girl he didn't like… Well he liked Aerith, _platonically _speaking.

"Wait, Rinoa!"

Squall looked up and saw Rinoa quickly walking past him. Tifa and Aerith were chasing after her.

He reacted instantly, grabbing her arm, "Rinoa—"

"Let me go!" she snapped.

He ignored her protests, "I'm sorry—"

Rinoa suddenly slapped him, tears running down her face, "I hate you!"

She ran away crying and Squall knew he was to blame for creating her glass heart.


	17. Gift

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Try again, Ven!" Terra grinned, pushing back Ventus's attack with a parry.

Ventus laughed, flipping his keyblade in his hand, "Aw! Quit playing, Terra!"

Aqua only smiled as she watched the boys spar. She couldn't get what Terra said earlier off her mind.

"_I'll play your prince if you want."_

She forced down a blush. What in the world did Terra mean by that? Aqua wanted to ask, but this was _Terra. _He had a gift for being…oblivious.

"Aqua!" Terra called out, Ventus rubbing his head in defeat, "Let's go a round!"

She blinked before standing up, "Alright."

They spared for a few minutes before Aqua came out victorious, Terra flat on his back.

He remained surprised as Aqua teased, "You really _are _a prince. I'll play your knight if you want."

Terra frowned, realizing what she said, "Don't take words out of my mouth."

Aqua couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Gift<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa stared at the box on her dresser with a glare. Tifa had given it to her, telling her it was a gift from Squall.

Just thinking about him hurt. She hadn't talked to him for days now. Ever since that "hallway kiss," Rinoa refused to talk to him even after Aerith told her the truth.

Rinoa wasn't mad about the kiss anymore. She was just…_mad._

_Stupid Squall! _she grabbed the box with the intention to throw it against the wall.

…But she couldn't.

After another moment for herself, Rinoa finally opened the box. Surprise was written on her face as she dangled a silver necklace in her hands.

There was a note that came with the box:

_Happy Birthday  
>- Squall<em>

She wanted to cry. Rinoa forgot her own birthday, but Squall still remembered…

_BEEP!_

Pulling out her phone, she read a message:

"_Meet me in the park."_


	18. Star

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **One couple down, one to go! :D LOL I dunno, it just seems right going at different paces with these two couples. -heart-

Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

After their sparring session, all three apprentices spent some time on the summit.

"Oh please," Aqua laughed.

Terra retorted, "I'm serious! I _let _you win."

He saw her roll her eyes. Smiling, she pointed to Ventus. Terra looked over his shoulder and smirked. It was just like Ventus to drift off to sleep so late in the night.

"Least someone's getting their eight hours," Terra joked.

Aqua giggled in agreement before, "Terra?"

"Yeah?" he tore his attention away from Ventus.

"Do you ever want to go back to the star you come from?"

He paused, Aqua waiting for his answer, "…I dunno."

"Why?"

"Let's just say… I don't think there's anything there for me anymore."

Aqua remained silent before smiling, "I want to see it one day. Promise me okay?"

He didn't want to really, but that was Terra's problem: it was hard for him to say "no" to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Star<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

The stars were already out now and he doubted Rinoa would show up. Squall sighed, pulling a leg to his chest as he sat on the jungle gym. Squall closed his eyes, telling himself to be patient.

"How long have you been here?"

Rinoa stood at the bottom of the jungle gym; hands behind her back and staring at him with an unreadable face.

He stared back before shrugging, "Beats me."

She sighed before climbing the bars to sit beside him, "…I got your present."

The brunette glanced at her while resting his head on his arms, "Do you like it?"

Rinoa nodded, "You…didn't have to after…"

"I wanted to."

"But I—"

"It's fine."

Rinoa looked away, blushing, "T…Thank you."

"…I still have one more present."

She blinked, "What—"

Squall leaned forward to gently kiss Rinoa, effectively silencing her. Pulling away, Squall shared her blush, "…Happy Birthday…"


	19. Fright Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I ran out of ideas for both couples. That's a first. LOL But at least they're still a little different. ^^  
>Thank you for reading and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Aww! Please?" Ventus begged, puppy dog look and all, "Why can't I watch the movie too?"

Terra replied for the umpteenth time, "Because it's a scary movie and you'll just get nightmares."

Pouting, Ventus turned his attention from Terra to Aqua, "I won't get nightmares! I promise!"

_Oh no… _Terra inwardly groaned. She was thinking it over!

"Maybe we can watch something else?" Aqua suggested, feeling bad for Ventus, "Horror movies were never my thing either."

"…Fine," Terra sighed in defeat.

Ventus looked between the two, "But…I _wanted_ to watch the scary movie…"

The brunette slapped his face, "Pick a different movie, Ven."

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows at him, "If Ven still wants to watch the scary movie then—"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Terra trailed off stubbornly.

No way was he going to tell her he solely wanted to be her source of "comfort hugs" during a horror movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Fright Night<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

They were at the theater watching a scary movie. Why? She didn't know…

A shriek escaped the large screen and the audience jumped, her included.

Rinoa covered her face on Squall's shoulder before becoming conscious of her action, "S-Sorry!"

He blinked at her and shrugged, looking at the screen again. Rinoa could not understand for the life of her how Squall could be so calm!

Sighing quietly to herself, Rinoa sank in her seat and anticipated the next scary moment. Why oh why did she suggest watching a scary movie? To what? Cuddle Squall?

So much for theirfirst _real _date…

Rinoa covered her eyes to unsee what was happening onscreen, but she felt herself being pulled towards Squall's side. Rinoa looked at him and Squall looked away, blushing all the same.

She slowly smiled, allowing herself to curl up beside him.

He wouldn't mind. She was his girlfriend now.


	20. Abuse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **When you see this word, don't you think something negative? LOL It was kinda hardworking around this. :PAnd an age change again!: Terra (18), Aqua (17), Squall and Rinoa (15)  
>Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows, "Stop it already, Terra."

"I can't," Terra replied, picking up his keyblade again, "I have to master this. I just have too!"

The blue haired girl bit her bottom lip. He's been practicing all day! What more could Terra do besides torment himself with more abuse?

"But—"

"I'll do it myself, Aqua," Terra nearly growled, "Just…go back inside okay?"

…Since when was Terra obsessed with perfection?

Not taking any more, Aqua frowned, "Terra…"

He turned to her with a hardened stare, "What?"

"Come back inside."

"Aqua, I already told you—"

She pulled at his red straps so that he was down to her eye level, "_Now, _Terra!"

He was caught off-guard by Aqua's demanding nature, "Why are you being so pushy?"

"Because I don't want to see you collapse from exhaustion!" she exclaimed with worry. Aqua pleaded, "Please Terra…"

Terra sighed, "…Fine, you win."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Abuse<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"_Okay! I'll see you later, Squall! Bye!" _

Squall pressed the END button of his phone before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You don't seem happy that she called you," Cloud commented as they walked down the market place. He smirked at the brunette, "Falling out?"

"No," Squall narrowed his eyes as a warning, "I'm just tired."

"Of Rinoa?" Cloud pretended to act shocked, but it only earned himself a shove to the side, "Okay, but really? I haven't seen her do anything bad."

"It's hard to explain," Squall crossed his arms, "It's just something even _she _isn't aware of…unfortunately."

"And that would be…?"

Squall thought for a moment before answering, "Rinoa's kind of abusive."

Cloud stared at him dumbfounded, "How so?"

The brunette frowned, "She has a tendency to be bossy."

They both stood silent before Cloud spoke up, "Squall…she's got you whipped."

"…I know…" Squall slapped his face.


	21. Snow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Drumming her fingers against the wooden table, Aqua silently read the pages of her book and wished for something interesting to happen.

Sighing, she aimlessly looked out the window before surprise filled her eyes, "It's snowing!"

"A lot," Terra's sudden appearance caught her off-guard. Walking up to the window himself, he glanced out solemnly, "Looks like no training today."

Aqua let a smile grace her face, "Think of it as a break."

Terra rolled his eyes and leaned against the window sill with arms crossed, "I guess so."

"Do you remember," Aqua began, watching the snow fall from the sky, "when we were kids, you and I would build a snow fortress when it snowed?"

She managed to get a smile out of him, "Yeah."

"Should we make one?" she suggested.

He looked at her for a moment before contently sighing, "Typical Aqua."

She smiled thoughtfully, _But you like it…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Snow<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

She threw some snow in the air before giggling happily.

"Rinoa, let's go," Squall shivered with hands in his pockets, "It's cold."

"It's not that bad. I like it," Rinoa smiled.

"Whatever," her boyfriend mumbled, "I hate snow."

She blinked. How could anyone hate snow? It's fun to play in! A devilish idea suddenly entered her mind, "Squall?"

"What—" Squall was cut off when Rinoa threw a snowball at him.

Rinoa laughed as the brunette wiped the snow off his face, "I got you!"

Silence.

"Squall?" she looked at him. The brunette had his head lowered as he stood in place. Worried, Rinoa walked up to him and apologized, "Sor—"

His arms immediately went around her neck and he lowered his face. Rinoa blushed when he was merely inches from her lips before something cold fell down the back of her neck.

"HEY!"

The brunette smirked evilly, "Payback."


	22. Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

The pelting rain outside did nothing to stop Terra from wanting much needed rest. He was practicing all day outside even after it started raining. Terra would've continued if the Master didn't force him inside.

A sneeze escaped him, but he ignored it as he collapsed on his bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, "Terra?"

_Aqua? _he thought, "It's open."

She soon appeared behind the door, fidgeting, "Um…"

"…Why are you acting like that?" Terra cautiously asked.

Aqua blushed faintly before finally answering, "The thunderstorm outside… Um…"

And then it hit him.

He forgot Aqua didn't like such stormy weather even when they were kids. She would always come looking for him whenever she needed distraction away from the storm.

Nodding, Terra replied, "Just for tonight."

She sighed in relief before looking behind her, "Ven, he said it was okay."

…Okay, so much for only comforting Aqua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Thunderstorm<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Because of the thunderstorm outside, Squall had no way of getting in contact with Rinoa. The reception on his phone was bad and Squall didn't want to use a landline… His paranoia that his father would listen in on the conversation was too accurate.

So with nothing to do, Squall just sat in his room doing homework…and that was boring as hell.

He sank in his chair. They haven't seen each other all day, but it was enough to drive Squall crazy.

Somehow, he had fallen asleep at his desk and stirred awake when he felt someone touching him.

"Oops!"

That voice…

"Rinoa…?"

Sure enough, his girlfriend was standing right beside him.

She smiled a little, "I didn't mean to wake you. Mom wanted to visit so… Um! I'll leave you alone for a while okay?"

Squall grabbed her wrist before resting his head comfortably against her stomach, "No… Stay."


	23. Sick

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Word count killed me for this, but it was still pretty fun to write!  
>Thanks for reading and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

His head was spinning. Terra was pretty sure he wasn't even thinking straight.

"I feel like crap…" he moaned, trying to sit up.

Aqua only pushed him to lie down, "Who was the one who practiced in the rain again?"

He groaned, a dry cough escaping his throat. Aqua gently placed a hand on his forehead. Terra, in his dreariness, glanced at her with glazed eyes, _So close…_

"You're burning up," Aqua worriedly commented.

"Aqua."

She looked down at him, "Yes—"

Maybe it was his flu or his lack of inhibitions. Either way, there was no denying Terra had just kissed Aqua.

He pulled away slightly just to stare at her. Aqua's cheeks were burning red as she continued to look blankly.

"I-I…" Aqua stammered looking down at her lap.

Terra smiled a little before blacking out.

Delirium.

He wasn't going to remember what transpired between them later on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Sick<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Play with me!" Yuffie nearly yelled at the top of her lungs.

Squall, from what Rinoa could see, was trying very hard not to snap at the little girl, "Not now."

Yuffie blew a raspberry at him, "Where's Aerith? At least she plays with me!"

"Aerith's sick, Yuffie," Rinoa explained with a smile, "She asked me to babysit you for today!"

"Then why'd you bring Grumpy?" Yuffie had no qualms about pointing, "He's boring!"

"Well—"

"It's _because_ Rinoa and I were suppose to go out today," Squall glared at Yuffie, "But instead, Rinoa has to babysit _you._"

Yuffie simply stared at him, "…Hey, lean down."

Both Squall and Rinoa blinked. To appease her, Squall did what she asked only to have her pull his hair.

Rinoa immediately pulled her away, "Yuffie!"

"I was playing Rinny!"

"What you did just now was rude!"

Annoyed, Squall slapped his face, "I hate kids…"


	24. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Halloween?" Ventus blinked, "What's that?"

Aqua explained with a smile, "It's a holiday where you dress up in costume and ask for candy."

Ventus's eyes shone brightly, "Really?"

"That's right," Aqua giggled, "The way of doing this is by saying 'Trick or Treat.'"

The blond thought for a moment before frowning, "That's kinda weird. What does Trick or Treat mean?"

"It you either get candy or you end up playing a trick on someone," Terra cut in, walking into the room.

Aqua blushed slightly, Ventus asking, "Whoa! Isn't that mean?"

Terra laughed, "Of course not! It's all in good fun! I used to do it all the time on Aqua. Right, Aqua?"

"Excuse me…" she stood up right away and left in a hurry, ignoring the calls of her friends.

What was she going to do?

She couldn't act normal around Terra. Not after what happened when he was sick…

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Trick or Treat<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"How do I look?" Rinoa twirled around, her white dress fluttering around.

Squall would have thought her an innocent angel, but the length of the dress said otherwise, "…It's short."

Rinoa found nothing wrong with her attire, "Short?"

"Your dress is too short."

"Squall, it's barely above my knees!"

"It's barely above your _thighs,_" he retorted, crossing his arms, "I agreed to go to Aerith's Halloween party, but not with you dressed like that."

She threw her hands up in surrender, "Fine! …Trick or Treat."

"What?"

Rinoa tiptoed mischievously, "I said 'Trick or Treat'. Prank or Candy?"

Squall furrowed his eyebrows confused, "I don't have candy."

"Trick it is then!" she suddenly tackled him.

"What—" Squall was cut off when Rinoa locked lips with him and they fell backwards on the couch. Rinoa soon parted with him, brushing her nose playfully against his. Squall frowned, "Some angel _you _are."


	25. Mouse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Half way there! Wow!  
>Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

This was too stupid, too _childish!_ She couldn't avoid Terra forever. That was already causing problems.

Ventus thought she and Terra were fighting; the Master, although he kept quiet, was somehow aware of the problem but chose not to intervene; and Terra—

"Aqua!"

—Well he was determined to speak to her.

She pretended not to hear him and walked faster.

This game of cat and mouse they were playing… Aqua didn't know how to stop it.

"I know," Terra clamped down on her wrist to stop her, "that you heard me! Aqua, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not—"

"Look at me!"

Uh oh. He was getting mad.

Shyly looking up beneath her lashes, Aqua saw Terra's hurt expression.

"…Are you…" he dejectedly lowered his head, "Are you mad at me?"

Aqua bit the inside of her cheek and looked at her feet, _No… I'm scared._

What was next?

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Mouse<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Rinoa," Tifa teased in a singsong voice, "Boyfriend's here!"

"Tifa!" Rinoa playfully shoved her.

Tifa merely stuck her tongue out before skipping over to Cloud, Aerith, and Squall. She waved to Squall before leaving the school grounds with Aerith and Cloud.

Rinoa watched them with a sympathetic sigh. She wasn't sure what to make of them anymore. The trio _were_ friends, but…that "triangle" was not hard to miss.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that Cloud is like a mouse between two cats whenever he's with Tifa and Aerith?"

Squall looked at her with a raised brow, "…What?"

"Tifa and Aerith ," Rinoa began to explain, "have feelings for Cloud."

"…You need to stop over-thinking things," Squall replied, walking away.

"Hey!" she ran up to him, "…Oh right! You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Squall stiffened a little, "Yeah…"

…Why was he so nervous?


	26. Feeding the Ducks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Bah! I dunno if I was in my right mind when I decided to cameo Mr. Scrooge. Speech traits fail on me unfortunately. D: But in any case…does what he say make sense in regards to the triplets? XD Haha!  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

The air was stale and awkward between them. Terra had persuaded Aqua that they talk in private… How swimmingly that was coming along. He stole a glance at her.

Aqua quietly fed the ducks at the lake they used to play in when they were kids.

"So," Terra nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "what exactly…happened…between us?"

Aqua stiffened slightly, her back facing him. She barely whispered, "You don't remember?"

Terra furrowed his eyebrows, "…No?"

"Then forget it."

"What? That's not fair!" Terra stood up, "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" he stomped to where she stood and turned her around, "Aqua—"

His breath hitched when he saw her in tears. It was a surprise since she rarely cried at all. Aqua covered her face with her hands, "You're an idiot."

Terra wanted to comfort her, but he was afraid to.

Tightening a fist, Terra apologized, "…Sorry…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Feeding the Ducks<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"…Aerith mentioned meeting this one guy from off-world," Rinoa chattered as they walked through the market place, "Hmm…Fair? No wait; that was his last name…"

Squall wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking of how he was going to break the news to Rinoa about "that".

"Hello Mr. McDuck!"

He was suddenly aware Rinoa had stopped…for ice cream.

Sighing, he patiently waited.

Rinoa smiled, "How are the triplets?"

"Ach. Troublesome as ever," Scrooge McDuck replied before chortling, "But I gave them a project. Jus' ta feed their curiosity, aye?"

Squall refrained from rolling his eyes, _Probably has something to do with munny…_

"An' sonny," Scrooge looked up at Squall, "I heard 'bout yer acceptance into that military academy. Congratulations, lad!"

Squall blanked out. How did he know?

Answer: His father.

Rinoa looked confused, "What? Military?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "I'm…transferring schools after the winter break."


	27. Candy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I swear Terra and Aqua will make up soon! And what's with this development between Squall and Rinoa? Will I ever write the answers? …Of course I will! Just…not now. XD -shot-

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Terra sighed for the umpteenth time today.

Since that episode at the lake, things between him and Aqua have been difficult. It was hard just looking at each other. Ventus, the poor kid, couldn't even dissipate the heavy atmosphere with his cheerfulness. Because of them, Ventus couldn't smile either.

But Terra had his frustrations too!

Aqua wouldn't tell him what it was he supposedly "forgot". If she would just _say_ what it was he did, Terra could fix the fricking problem!

"Girls…!" he growled.

"Terra!" Ventus barged in almost…cheerfully.

Terra suspiciously trailed off, "Why are you—"

"I know how you can make up with Aqua!" Ventus grinned.

"…What is it?"

"Give Aqua candy! Or better yet, give her chocolates as an apology!" Ventus explained.

…Wasn't that what you do on—

Wait a minute.

He glared at Ventus, "What makes you think _I'm _at fault here?"

"Well…you usually are…"

…Touché.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Candy<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"_I'll see you soon."_

That was the last thing Squall told her before he finally switched schools to attend that military one. That was three weeks ago.

Sure she was proud of him, but without Squall, school was lonely. Rinoa couldn't even visit him herself because he was living in a dorm now…

Rinoa quietly sighed to herself when she saw no messages on her cell. She fell back on her bed, letting out, "Call me at least!"

It took a moment before Rinoa finally tore her gaze from the ceiling to the small bowl of candy. Dejectedly, she reached out for one of the minty pieces and placed it in her mouth.

She was too young to worry about some stupid boy.

…But this stupid boy was her childhood friend now boyfriend.

"Stupid, Squall…"

Suddenly her phone rang.

Rinoa quickly sat up, "Squall?"

_"Hey…"_

His voice… She missed him.


	28. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Probably the only thing I look forward too with Valentine's Day is the chocolate. Um...yeah. XD  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

When Aqua woke up one morning, she found a box beside her bed. Curious, she opened it. Inside the box were pieces of chocolate.

…What?

"Morning, Aqua!" Ventus chirped, walking past her bedroom, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

_So that's it, _Aqua smiled at the blond, "Ven, did you give me these chocolates? Thank you."

Ventus stared at her, "Chocolate? No why?"

"But…that's what you do on Valentine's Day," Aqua frowned, also confused.

He thought for a moment before grinning, "Oh! Terra took my advice!"

"T-Terra?"

"Yeah! He finally listened to me!" Ventus laughed, running away to most likely gloat his victory.

Aqua blankly stared at the chocolate. He gave her…chocolate?

A blush crept upon her face, but she smiled a little.

Terra was only thinking about her wasn't he? The chocolates were probably his way of apologizing, but…

"I wish…" she closed the box, "you'd stop sending me mixed signals, Terra…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Valentine's Day<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"I know," Squall allowed himself a small smile, "I promise."

"_You better! I see you later or else!" _Rinoa giggled.

Squall chuckled a little, making his way to his field class.

"…_Squall?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I miss you."_

He froze a little, mostly out of embarrassment. He missed her too…

Squall was about to reply when his field instructor started class right away. Squall hurriedly replied, "I have to go, Rinoa."

"_Oh, okay. Bye…"_

"Bye," he replied before pulling his phone away.

Squall frowned. He couldn't see her, but it didn't take a genius to know Rinoa was disappointed. Squall promised to make it up to her when he would finally see her on Valentine's Day for their outing (he still had problems calling it a "date").

However, that promise ended up broken too because his classes weren't cooperating with his schedule.

Squall couldn't blame Rinoa when she started ignoring his messages.


	29. Throwing Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Lately I've been doing too much KH video surfing on youtube ever since I watched the KH3D trailer again… Gawd, I need my hands on that game and I don't even have a 3DS yet. D: Oh well… BbS will just have to do for now. ;-;**  
><strong>Oh yes, and we have our final ages for the characters in this story: Terra (19), Aqua (18), Squall and Rinoa (16). They'll be these ages now until the end! :) BTW, I consider "coughing up" the same as "throwing up". :P

Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua licked her fingers before smiling. The cookies came out just the way she wanted.

"Those look so good…" Ventus drooled from over the counter, "Can I have one?"

"Only one, Ven," Aqua giggled and handed him a cookie, "The rest is for the birthday boy. Ask him later."

Ventus laughed, "I'm hoping Terra's not a glutton."

She rolled her eyes, wrapping the last of the cookies in a neat package, "By the way, where is Terra?"

"Um… I think he went to practice—"

"Again?" Aqua eyebrows knit together, "He's been doing too much of that lately."

"I tried telling him that, but he keeps insisting," Ventus admitted.

Aqua sighed before spotting Terra hurrying past the kitchen, "Terra!"

He stopped with a tense back.

Quickly, she walked up to him and gasped, "That's—!"

Blood.

Terra acted defensively, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Aqua asked incredulously, "Terra, you're…you're coughing up blood…!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Throwing Up<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Aerith chirped, pulling away the blanket, "Rinoa! Time to get up!"

"And hurry. I don't think Cloud can handle Yuffie by himself," Tifa joked, opening Rinoa's curtains.

The sleepy—or rather grouchy—princess protested, "Can't we hang out some other time?"

Tifa finalized, "Oh no! We're hanging out _today!_"

"…Squall too?"

Aerith nervously replied, "He couldn't make it today…"

Rinoa frowned, bitterly whispering, "I knew it."

"C…C'mon!" Tifa tried change topics, "Hey! I heard Cid's been tinkering in his workshop and building a spaceship!"

"Oh how fun!" Aerith joined in, "Let's see it, Rinoa!"

Rinoa opted to ignore them even after they got her out of bed. It's only been a year since he switch schools, but Squall was getting further and further away from her reach. That was too much stress on her, their relationship…her heart.

"…I feel like throwing up. I feel…sick…" Rinoa voiced, collapsing on the floor.

"Rinoa!"


	30. Taking a Break

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I'm getting into melodramatics now aren't I? Oh well, I have twenty more prompts to make every fine and dandy… If I decide to go that way. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Terra stared at the Master in shock, "What? But Master—"

"That is enough, Terra," Master Eraqus sternly resolved, "You've been overexerting yourself. You are in need of a break or do you want to risk never lifting your keyblade again?"

Terra held back a retort. He needed to train… He had to get stronger!

The Master sighed, "I understand you devotion to your training, but too much can cause damage to your body and more importantly your health. Take things a step at a time."

"…I understand, Master."

The Master nodded, patting down on his shoulder before Terra left the antechamber.

"Hey," Aqua walked over to him nervously, "You okay?"

He chuckled darkly, "Aqua… I'm suspended from training."

"Only for a while," she argued weakly.

"Whatever," Terra began walking away.

"…Wait!" he turned around, Aqua presenting him a gift, "For…your birthday…"

Terra was surprised. Was that today?

…Some birthday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Taking a Break<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

When Aerith called him and said Rinoa was in the hospital, Squall stopped at nothing to rush by her side, school be damned.

He spotted Cloud and a sleeping Yuffie in the hallway, "Where is she?"

Cloud nodded his head towards a door, "In there."

"Thanks," Squall curtly replied, walking inside.

Both Tifa and Aerith were by Rinoa's bedside. All three girls looked at him, but each with a very different expression. Squall was a little nervous what that meant.

Aerith, noticing the tense atmosphere, broke the silence, "We'll give you guys a moment." Neither Squall nor Rinoa acknowledged the comment as they left.

Squall began, "…Are you okay?"

Rinoa bowed her head, "I'm fine…"

He admitted, "I was worried about you."

No reponse.

"Rinoa?"

Nothing.

"Answer me!"

"I think…" Rinoa's voice cracked, "we need a break."

"What?" Squall's pulse quickened.

She started crying, clutching the sheets, "It's over, Squall…"


	31. Another Start

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **So fitting "another start" made the sentences awkward. To me at least. O.o I hope it still makes sense though. LOL  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

He flexed his fingers and tried his best _not _to summon his keyblade. He was still on probation…and it sucked.

Terra frowned. If only he made it to his room before Aqua caught him that day.

Coughing up blood… That never happened before when he trained for long periods of time. Was he getting sick again?

"You look bored," Aqua observed; hands behind her back. She smiled a little, "You want to do something?"

Terra stared at her. He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but he was still a little miffed with her.

…Of course, he wouldn't _tell _her that.

Aqua sat beside him, looking at the clouds, "You need another start for something."

"What?"

"Another hobby."

Terra snorted, "Then teach me how to dance."

"Alright."

His eyes widened, "I was joking!"

"And I'm serious," Aqua pulled him to his feet, "Come on!"

"…Why do I bother?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Another Start<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

She played on the piano, trapped in her own world. Her fingers calmly glided across the keys without missing a note.

Playing music always made her happy, but right now…it felt wrong to do so.

"_Your mother's song?"_

Rinoa stopped playing.

_Squall smirked at her, "Whatever."_

Tears started blurring her vision and Rinoa wiped at them furiously.

They've known each other since they were little kids, but all those memories they created together simply went down the drain. Thinking about Squall hurt a lot.

"Stupid Squall," Rinoa said to herself, "Stupid…" She continued to cry by her lonesome in the music room.

Maybe she was wrong to break off with Squall just because she couldn't handle the stress of a long distance relationship. With another start, perhaps she could fix things.

But…

She doubted Squall wanted that.

He was focusing on the future while she was stuck dreaming up fairytales.


	32. Lonely

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Can you imagine Terra dancing? I…I really can't yet I did this anyway. LOL XD But hey, I least I gave him a reason for why he was so gentlemanly towards Cinderella in the game. Basic ballroom manners! X3

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

It was a little lonely whenever Terra closed off his heart to everyone. That mood of his… He was so temperamental. But Aqua was determined to change that.

So here she was in the courtyard, _trying _to teach Terra the basics of a simple ballroom dance.

Ventus was laughing on the sidelines of the courtyard as Aqua sighed for the umpteenth time, "Terra, it's step-back then step-right."

"What?" Terra frowned, "You're not making any sense! This is stupid."

Aqua rolled her eyes, guiding with movement, "One-step… Two-step…"

She was paying so much attention to their feet that Aqua missed Terra's faint blushing from her body pressing up against his. He pulled away a little, "I can't do this."

"You shouldn't give up right away," she encouraged, "You're doing fine."

"Yeah, for two left feet," Ventus grinned, Terra shooting him a dirty look.

Aqua laughed. At least Terra was moving around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Lonely<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

He hated how quiet it was. It was a library, yes, but Squall thought a _little _bit of chatter wasn't going to hurt.

Sighing, he stood up, gathered his books, and left.

No matter where he went it was always quiet. What was happening? He used to _breathe _"quiet" and now he was lonely?

"_You're so boring!"_

He paused to look out the window, watching as the sun started to set.

_Rinoa teased playfully, "Smile!"_

Squall frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to forget everything about her, but that was impossible. That solitude he was so fond of before… It was too much.

Squall closed his eyes before continuing on his way to the dorms.

What was the point of being here anymore?

Without Rinoa, Squall was just becoming knight with no princess.

All he wanted was to be her knight…like the ones in her fairytales.


	33. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **What is this? Oh and random thought: I like staring at a full moon on a clear night. It's…mesmerizing.  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Night guys!"

"Night Ven," Terra and Aqua replied in unison, walking to their respective rooms after stargazing.

"So you're finally off your 'sentence' tomorrow. Excited?" Aqua teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Terra grinned, "I'm more excited that I won't have to dance anymore."

Aqua laughed, "Typical answer. Oh well. Too bad I couldn't fix that inflexibility of yours."

Terra feigned hurt, "Excuse me? I'm _very _flexible."

"Sure. Okay."

"…Fine. How's this?" Terra challenged, immediately taking hold of Aqua's hands and fluidly got into the proper starting position for ballroom dancing. He smirked, "Inflexible now?"

Aqua blinked in surprised, "N-No."

Entrapping…

She could see moonlight reflecting off his cobalt eyes. Unconsciously, Aqua stood on her toes and lightly brushed her lips to Terra's.

Terra was startled by the action and flinched, "A-Aqua?"

She immediately snapped back to reality and readily blushed.

"You—"

"I'm sorry!" Aqua hurriedly apologized before running away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Moonlight<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa was bored.

Just because her father was a General didn't mean she had to tag along for every formal party at the castle her parents went to.

There was a plus side though; she met a very cute little boy, except…he was very stoic and never talked.

…Much like Squall.

Oops. She was thinking about him again.

Sighing, Rinoa looked up at the skylight. The moon was very bright and very beautiful. Rinoa couldn't help but smile as the moonlight shone through the ballroom.

Suddenly, a shooting star streaked across the sky. She followed its trajectory, realizing someone was staring at her.

Rinoa immediately made contact with stormy blue eyes and froze.

That's right… Squall's father worked with the advisory council.

Time stopped as they continued to stare at each other, but very slowly, Rinoa smiled and pointed to the sky.

A request for one moment of his time.


	34. It Started With

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **LOL Terra you're so slow, but I'm glad you're getting with the program. :P And I fricking love the dance scene from FF8. How can you not incorporate that with Squall/Rinoa stuff?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

He leaned against the wall in his room just replaying that very, _very _light kiss Aqua had given him out in the hall. His face went completely red at the fresh memory.

What had compelled Aqua to do that? Not that he was complaining…

But something bothered him. That kiss…didn't really feel like a "first kiss".

"Have we…kissed…before…?"

Suddenly, he thought back to when he was sick. He had no memories of that time, but Aqua had been very strange around him. Could it be that…?

Terra flustered.

All those problems he had with Aqua last year… It all started with a kiss. He felt like such an idiot! How could he do that to his best friend?

Then again—

Terra slowly eyed the wall separating his room from Aqua's.

—She kissed him just a while ago.

…Did that mean Aqua had feelings for him as he did for her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: It Started With…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Squall wouldn't admit it, but he was very happy when Rinoa decided to approach him on her own…even if she did force him to dance with her.

But that only reawakened memories of the past. The first time he met her was at a festival that took place under the moon. Rinoa, children as they were, dragged him to play and dance in the town square. He was fascinated with her.

This present was no different. To him, everything started with a dance.

Once the song concluded and the dancing stopped, Squall silently gazed at her and she did the same. He held her close for the dance, but now, Squall couldn't let go.

Rinoa suddenly looked down, whispering, "I miss you…"

He squeezed her hands in wordless agreement.

"Sorry," she smiled sadly, "I have to go."

She started slipping out of his hold…and everything grew cold without her touch.


	35. Another World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Awesome sauce! I did not like this theme very much. XD LOL Fifteen more to go!  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

The Master was finally letting him use his keyblade again, but practice wasn't at the top of his list anymore. Instead, he was more focused on finding Aqua.

He looked all over the place for Aqua before finding her by the lakebed, burying her face in her knees. She must've been in another world because apparently, she didn't see him coming.

"Aqua," he kneeled down beside her.

She jumped, "Terra!"

"Can I sit?" Terra asked, cautious of his actions.

She simply nodded, looking at the sand. Unnerving silence ensued between them.

"…Aqua, that kiss—"

"I don't know what came over me!" she interrupted, blushing in shame, "I'm sorry!"

"…Aqua, could it be that you like me?"

"That's—!" she flustered even more, Terra enjoying every second of this.

"Well… Here's a secret…"

Aqua turned to face him and Terra leaned in to give her that kiss four years overdue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Another World<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Whoa! Tifa, you're rich!" Yuffie exclaimed, quickly exploring each room of the small seaside villa.

"Yuffie!" Tifa ran after her, dropping her bags on the floor.

Rinoa laughed a little and observed her settings.

"Hey," Aerith tapped her on the shoulder, "Let's get all the bags upstairs."

"Alright," Rinoa smiled. She picked up a few things, hearing Cloud enter the villa with someone else.

Rinoa made to greet them when someone took her baggage, "Here."

She stood shocked. What was Squall doing here?

"H-Hi," she nervously greeted.

Squall merely blinked before smirking at her and followed Aerith upstairs.

Was she on another world? Rinoa thought Squall would be busy with school over spring break…

"You okay?" Cloud asked, "It was awkward being the only guy here, so…"

"I thought he wasn't coming…" Rinoa honestly answered.

Cloud pocketed his hands, "Changed his mind last night."

"…Why?"

"He heard you were going."


	36. Carpet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **So this theme… It was hard because my mind was leaning to scenarios with people on the floor… LOL I didn't want that; at least not yet…?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

What was _wrong _with her?

Out of anything she could've done, Aqua _had_ to slap Terra across the face _and _run away. Because he kissed her _again!_

Now she stood in front of his door, knowing she had to apologize. Gathering her courage, Aqua knocked, "Terra?"

Terra sat up on his bed silently when Aqua entered.

She looked down at the carpet nervously before closing the door, "About earlier… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That was…kinda expected."

"But—"

Terra smiled, although a little hurt, "You have every right to reject me—"

"But I don't!" she unconsciously blurted out.

Silence.

Flustered, Aqua turned around and opened the door.

…Except Terra closed it shut when he was suddenly behind her.

Her heart raced as Terra whispered, "Aqua… Do you like me?"

Closing her eyes, she whispered back truthfully, "…I do."

And for the second time that day, Terra seized her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Carpet<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Some of the girls' laughter was heard from outside. Squall assumed they started lighting the sparklers since it was sundown.

Ignoring that for a moment, Squall continued his way upstairs. Rinoa hadn't come down to join them and he was worried.

"Rinoa?" he knocked once on her door. When he received no answer, he opened the door slowly. Squall found Rinoa leaning against the bed, hugging her legs while sitting on the carpet. Kneeling down, he gently tapped her, "Rinoa?"

She flinched a little, looking at him in surprise.

"Aren't you going outside?" he asked.

"…Why are you _really _here, Squall?"

He remained silent, looking away.

"Why?"

Squall looked at the carpet, "Because I…"

"…You dummy…" Rinoa sighed, covering her face.

Squall quickly embraced her before she started crying. Burying his face in her hair, he whispered, "…I missed you too."

_I miss you so much that it kills me…_


	37. Morning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I didn't want to get up this morning… LOL Seriously, some of these themes = my life. XD  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

After stretching out her limbs, Aqua simply watched the sunrise as she stood on top of the summit. It was a routine she followed every morning. It gave her the energy to start her day.

"Morning."

A smile crossed her face when she saw Terra approaching. He had a routine too: Terra always went out for a jog early in the morning with his last stop being the summit.

"Good morning."

Terra stared at the sunrise, "Wow."

"Yeah. Breathtaking isn't it?" she smiled at him.

He nodded in agreement before turning around, "C'mon. It's almost time for breakfast."

"Okay," Aqua replied, standing up.

She walked behind him when she glanced down at his free hand. Pressing her luck, Aqua slowly reached for his palm.

His look of surprise caused Aqua to blush, but Terra soon smiled and laced their fingers together.

Aqua let out a smile, feeling her heart soar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Morning<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

The first thing Rinoa noticed when she woke up was that she face to face with Squall while curled up against his chest…on the floor…

Needlessly to say, she was embarrassed.

What happened last night? All she remembered doing was crying and Squall…

Rinoa sat up quietly so not to disturb him. He looked so peaceful while she…probably looked like a mess, _I hope my eyes aren't puffy…_

Suddenly, Squall started to stir awake. His eyes fluttered opened and, very slowly, he gazed up at her.

"Morning," Rinoa greeted, looking away. He looked like a cat just waking up from a nap. How cute…

Just then, she was pulled back down against his chest. Rinoa's pulse quickened as he hugged her, sighing, "Morning…"

"Rinny! Grumpy! You awake—" Yuffie barged in, staring at the couple on the ground. Then, with the reaction of a seven-year-old, she screamed, "EW! MY EYES!"


	38. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **The second part was easier to write than the first one. I had to rewrite the first one, like, a bazillion times. J/K  
>Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Breakfast continued on as it usually did.

Terra was listening to Ventus chatter on, Master Eraqus was meditating at the table, and Aqua was busying herself with making breakfast.

Normal; or as normal as could be.

"Terra," Aqua called out, "Can you help carry the food?"

A little too eagerly, Terra stood up from his seat, "Yeah, okay."

He walked around the island in the kitchen and made his way to the stove where Aqua stood. She smiled at him knowingly and Terra smirked.

Neither Ventus or the Master noticed anything between them as they lingered by the stove; Terra "pretending" to help Aqua when really, he was just standing there holding her hand away from suspecting eyes.

Terra gazed at her, locking their fingers before Ventus impatiently asked, "Is it ready?"

"Sorry Ven," Aqua readily apologized, pulling away.

Terra chuckled quietly and finally carried food back to the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Breakfast<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

"Yuffie!" Aerith hissed, "Stop staring!"

"But they…EWW!"

"We know—Ow!" Cloud rubbed his shoulder, Tifa cracking her fist and glaring at him.

Squall slapped his forehead and Rinoa now found eating breakfast awkward. He was never a morning person so Squall was a little grouchy. The little commentary from his friends wasn't helping either.

"Nothing happened," Squall calmly said…again.

"Pfft, then how come I didn't see you last night?" Yuffie challenged, "I know what you two did! You—"

Both Aerith and Cloud immediately clamped down on Yuffie's mouth. Tifa butted in, "So! Any suggestions for today's schedule?"

"…The beach?" Cloud voiced.

"But we were already—"

"The beach it is!" Aerith interrupted. Cloud hoisted a struggling Yuffie over his shoulder and followed the girls out the kitchen.

…Squall was going to _kill _Yuffie later…

He and Rinoa weren't back together—

"So…" Rinoa smiled sincerely, "The beach?"

—At least…not yet.


	39. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **It's official: Aqua's a tease! :D And finally! Squall and Rinoa have made up! ;v;  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

They were in the library together so Aqua could tutor Terra on a certain spell, but being the guy that he was, Terra was more interested in studying _her._

"Terra," Aqua frowned when he continued to stare at her, "Read the book; not my _face."_

He rolled his eyes before doing as instructed. How could she not understand that she was more fascinating than a book?

Drumming his fingers, he took a pen and scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper before sliding it to her:

"_Do you like me?"_

She stared at it before writing back a reply:

"_I love you."_

His eyes widened. She used _love_ instead of _like. _Terra glanced at her as she smiled, "…What did you say?"

"I didn't _say_ anything,"Aqua answered, "And I'm not going to say _it _until you pay attention."

…Aqua was definitely far more fascinating than a book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: I Love You<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

It was the last day at the villa. The last day she would see Squall before they would return to their separate lives…

She was okay with that. They reconciled; they were fine now.

Rinoa dipped her fingers in the water, Squall walking up to her with hands in his pockets. She smiled at him, "It's cold!"

"Obviously," he deadpanned.

Rinoa laughed. She missed his bluntness.

…She just missed _him_…

"Rinoa…?"

She quickly stood up, not caring if her tears were seen. Rinoa stared at Squall's surprised face and smiled, "I still can't forget you."

Squall was stunned.

Rinoa began wiping her face, "Desperate right? I—"

In that next moment, Squall pulled her forward and kissed her. Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise as Squall hugged her tightly and whispered, "…I love you."

She couldn't help but cry some more.

That was the first time he's ever told her that.


	40. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I had fun writing this one. I seriously did. LOL XD  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

She found Terra speaking with the Master earlier. He looked upset after the conversation ended.

Worried, Aqua approached him, "What was that?"

Terra was surprised to see her, "Were you listening?"

"No. I just saw you two."

"I see…" he looked thoughtful before looking around. Spotting no one, Terra took her wrist and led Aqua to a more secluded area.

She asked in bewilderment, "Terra, what's—"

"Run away with me," he proposed, holding her by the shoulders with a serious expression.

Aqua's mind went blank. Was he asking her to…? But they even weren't _masters_ yet!

"T-Terra I… B-But that's—"

"We need to visit your home world again."

She was speechless.

"The Master wouldn't give me permission to take you there, so I think it's best we just sneak out."

Aqua dropped her head against his shoulder, groaning in annoyance, "You're such an idiot."

Offended, Terra asked, "Why?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: A Proposal<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Ever since he got back to the dorm, Squall had been on the phone with Rinoa. It was as if they were making up lost time for the period they were separated.

Talking to her like this... It almost felt like they never broke up at all.

"…_And then Aerith managed to get Cloud into a dress on a dare. I wish I saw it,"_ Rinoa laughed cheerfully.

Squall snorted, _Too bad, Cloud._

He was happy that things were fine now, but what of the future? Who's to say they wouldn't separate again?

"Rinoa?" he began.

"_Yes?"_ she chirped, slightly nervous.

Squall remained quiet before letting out, "…When we finish school, I have something to tell you."

"_Why can't you tell me now?"_

"Because I need to know you'll stay with me until then."

"_Well…okay,"_ she replied, _"That's some ultimatum you're proposing."_

He smirked, _I've got two years to prepare._


	41. Decorating

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Ugh, I had trouble writing for both couples this prompt. Did not like either. D: -sigh-  
>Thanks for reading and review! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua was apprehensive. She couldn't believe she went behind the Master's back and ran away!

…For a while anyway. What has Terra done to her?

"Relax, Aqua," Terra reassured, watching as the citizens of Radiant Garden decorated the streets with festivities, "Ven has us covered."

…Oh gods, she left Ventus behind again!

"Stop," Terra rolled his eyes, "I just want you to have fun today."

"But why off-world?" Aqua furrowed her eyebrows.

Terra sighed and caught her off-guard. Taking her hand, Terra brushed his lips against her knuckles openly.

Aqua blushed in embarrassment, "T-Terra…!"

"No one knows who we are," he answered, "We're just 'Terra' and 'Aqua'."

She stared in awe. He just wanted them to be…like normal people?

Smiling at him, Aqua nodded, "You win."

"Finally!" Terra grinned, "Where to?"

Aqua shook her head in amusement, looping her arm around Terra's.

Being a normal girl didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Decorating<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa walked through the castle town loving all the streamers, banners, and other festive things decorating the streets. The midsummer festival was here!

She heard someone laughing mirthfully and Rinoa curiously turned her head to look. Rinoa was surprised. There across the square were two very attractive strangers: a blue haired woman and a tall brunette man who were holding hands. They looked so happy together…

"Rinoa," Squall tugged at her hand. He followed her line of vision, "What are you looking at?"

She transferred her staring gaze to Squall, _I wonder if we'll ever look that good when we get older…_

Squall felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny, "Rinoa…?"

"Hey Squall?" Rinoa outstretched her hand high above her boyfriend's head, "How tall do you think you'll be?"

"…Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she giggled, squeezing Squall's hand and running down the street, "Buy me some cotton candy okay?"

Squall groaned, "Candy again?"


	42. Injury

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I made a tiny Vanitas cameo. :D …What? Who says Terra and Aqua haven't seen him before the game? They don't know his face! :P And Squall's all alone again! Lea and Isa are out to make his life a living hell. XD Haha!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Terra lied, _It hurts like hell. _

They've only been here for two hours and already he was getting into fights. If Terra ever ran into that kid with dark spiky hair again, he was going to…! Terra growled, "I can't believe he touched you!"

Aqua broke concentration healing his injured wrist, "It was an accident…"

"Accident? Aqua, did you see _where _he was touching you?"

"I was trying not to _think _about it," she retorted with a faint blush. Finished with her treatment, she squeezed his hand, "I know you're mad—"

"Understatement."

"_Terra,"_ she sternly asked for his attention, "I know you're mad, but don't worry so much."

He was baffled. How could he _not _worry?

Aqua smiled tenderly, "I'm with _you, _Terra. That's all that matters."

"…Aqua—"

"I'll be right back," she stood up, walking away, "I need to wash my hands."

"…Right…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Injury<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Squall looked left, then right before looking left again.

He couldn't believe this! Where the hell did Rinoa disappear off to?

One minute they were walking down the street looking at the booth, the next had the troublesome duo – AKA: Lea and Isa – rushing past them in a hurry as they ran away from one of Lord Ansem's trusted castle guards. Dilan…was it?

Wait! That didn't matter! It was because of _them _Rinoa wasn't with him anymore!

Squall sighed in frustration, moving to a new area to look through. He didn't want to think irrationally, but just the thought of being without Rinoa pained him as much as an injury he once received during training. Why he felt so panicked Squall didn't know…

_Focus! _Squall breathed to clear his mind, _Where would she be?_

He scanned the area before spotting a very likely place where Rinoa would go: the park.


	43. Scared

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I had a little trouble with this chapter too because I really wanted things connecting. Haha. But I'm glad with the end result on this one! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Whoa!" Aqua sidestepped out of the way when two kids ran past her being chased by a fairly large man.

Those kids looked so scared… Aqua pondered if she should help them…

_Master Eraqus warned us to leave worldly matters alone… _she reminded herself. She watched as the man finally caught the kids, one in blue and the other in red, by their collars, _…Sorry._

Snapping out of her stupor, Aqua quickly washed her hands at the fountain before turning around.

"Pardon me," Aqua apologized when she brushed past a brunette boy. He paid her no mind and Aqua couldn't help but watch him leave, _L__ooks like he's searching for someone…_

She wanted to help that boy too, but she needed to get back to Terra or else he'd worry.

Aqua couldn't help but smile a little.

Terra worrying about her disappearance?

That'll be the day she really _did_ disappear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Scared<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa looked around for any signs of Squall. Unfortunately, she didn't see anyone who looked remotely similar to her boyfriend.

_Darn! I was sure he'd be in the park too… _

She wasn't particularly scared about being alone; there were people everywhere, but she was worried about Squall being by himself for too long.

"Oops!" she bumped into someone, "Sorry!"

"It's okay."

Whoa, whose voice did _that _belong to? Rinoa curiously looked up and locked eyes with a tall, dark, and most definitely handsome stranger. It was that guy she saw earlier!

"…Is something wrong?" he asked when she continued to stare.

Rinoa blushed, "N-No. You just remind me of my boyfriend…"

He flustered, "Oh! Uh…"

…_He's so cute! _Rinoa giggled a little, "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't say that when you already have a girlfriend right?"

"G-Girlfriend…?" he blushed even harder.

…Oh she was having fun teasing this guy.


	44. Separated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **LOL Terra is afraid of girls younger than him. :D How cute! And Rinoa's not nosy…she's just really curious. -heart-

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

What exactly did he do to capture the attention of a rather persistent girl? Why all the questions?

"I saw you walking with her earlier today," the girl giggled, "Blue hair, really pretty? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"W-Well…" Terra stammered. He and Aqua _did _have mutual feelings for each other, but…

"Hello!" the girl greeted when Aqua came back (much to Terra's relief).

Aqua smiled, albeit a little confused, "Hello… And you are?"

"Rinoa!" the girl chirped. Her eyes suddenly widened in delight, "Squall!"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend!" Rinoa waved, running away, "It was nice meeting you!"

"…Who was she?"

"I have no idea," Terra honestly answered. He took Aqua's hands and pleaded, _"Please_ do not leave me alone like that again."

Aqua blinked a little in bewilderment, "We were only separated for a moment, Terra."

"I know, but that was just…weird."

Terra pouted slightly when Aqua started laughing at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Separated<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Squall was starting to think Rinoa wasn't in the park anymore.

He let out a sigh of disappointment. He never could handle separation well, even if this kind was sort of minor.

"Squall!"

That voice. He looked around, finally seeing the one person he was hoping for, "Rinoa!"

She tackled him into a hug, "I was looking all over for you!"

Squall could only tighten his hold around her, whispering, "And you think I wasn't?"

"Sorry," Rinoa giggled, snuggling into his embrace.

He sighed. At least they weren't separated anymore…

"Oh yeah!" Rinoa pulled away a little, smiling up at him, "I made some new friends while looking for you!"

Squall blinked. He was worried sick about her and she was off making friends?

…Whatever.

"Where?" he asked just to humor her.

Rinoa turned around, "Over there…? Huh?"

Squall looked past her. The spot she was pointing to was empty.


	45. Firework

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I think Terra and Aqua had an awesome off-world date if I do say so myself. :3 And yes, I do think Terra and Squall are similar in some ways… Is why they're my favorite male characters? I guess I have a thing for brunettes as much as Rinoa does. XD LOL Five more left!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"Why can't we go home yet, Terra? It's getting late," Aqua reminded him as they moved towards a less crowded area in the park.

"I know, I know," Terra agreed, finally stopping, "but there's something we need to see first before we leave."

Aqua stared at his back, "What else _is_ there to see?"

Terra turned around, looking past her and at the sky smirking, "That."

She furrowed her eyebrows before hearing an explosion in the distance. Immediately she turned around, gaping at the bursting colors in the sky. She whispered, "I…I forgot about the fireworks here…"

"They're nice, but…" Aqua felt Terra wrapping his arms around her from behind, "when we become Masters, I'll take you to see the ones on my home world. Fireworks are a big deal where I'm originally from."

Aqua smiled, leaning back in his embrace and closing her eyes, "You promise?"

He laughed, "Definitely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Firework<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

They sat under her favorite tree as they watched the fireworks explode in the sky. Rinoa smiled happily, Squall holding her hand.

She was happy, but she was also a little disappointed. Rinoa couldn't introduce Squall to those people she met. Then again, Rinoa never did catch their names…

Oh well. Wherever they disappeared off to, she hoped they were happy; especially that brunette guy.

_So shy… _Rinoa couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Squall raised an eyebrow, seeing her giddiness.

Rinoa peered up at Squall. That tall guy really did remind Rinoa of Squall in a way. Same brown hair and dark blue eyes… She loved the combination.

She merely smiled, leaning her head on Squall's shoulder, "I'm just glad I'm with you."

Squall hummed in response, but Rinoa sensed something was bothering him.

Thinking, she stood up playfully, "Come on! Let's walk around for a bit."


	46. Flowers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **If anyone remembers/knows the promise between Squall and Rinoa in their original game, I did a role reversal. It just seemed fitting. :X And yeah…Terra and Aqua…not much to do with flowers… LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

When they got back to the castle, Terra and Aqua tried to be stealthy so they wouldn't wake the Master or Ventus. However, that endeavor was being compromised at the moment.

"Terra, shh!" Aqua stifled a giggle when they reached the hallway to their rooms.

The brunette whispered, a smile in his tone, "Not my fault! Geez Aqua, keep quiet!"

She covered her mouth then, her laughter threatening to escape.

They managed to get to Aqua's bedroom first. Terra began kissing her once the door was open and Aqua didn't hesitate to pull him inside.

He almost knocked over a vase of flowers, backing Aqua against the wall, but that was the least of their worries. Pulling away slowly, he sighed, "…I wish I could stay."

"I know," she smiled in understanding, "One day…"

He lingered there, kissing her forehead before heading out the door, "Night, Aqua."

"Good night, Terra."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Flowers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Squall wanted to take Rinoa home since the fireworks display was over now, but she insisted on staying out a little longer.

"You're so quiet…" Rinoa voiced, "Are you mad?"

"No," Squall answered as they walked through the outer garden, "It's just…I thought I lost you today. Stupid I know…"

"Squall," Rinoa pulled him to a stop, smiling sincerely, "You'll never lose me."

He blinked, looking at the flowers in the garden solemnly, _But…_

"…Hey, let's make a promise!"

"Promise?" Squall couldn't help but tilt his head.

Rinoa nodded, walking into the middle of the flower garden and twirled around, hands behind her back, "If you can't find me, I'll be here."

He slowly walked up to her, "Here…?"

"Yeah!" Rinoa giggled, looking up at Squall, "If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

Squall blinked at her before smiling slightly. He rested his forehead against hers, "…Thank you."


	47. Bored

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Boredom is not fun; it's a fact… But I guess Terra doesn't mind it. Haha! Also, I need to thank _Rapis-Razuri _about a conversation we had surrounding Ventus. This is for her! XD  
>…Psst! Go check out her challenge on this if you like RoxasNamine and Vanitas/Xion! It's really good! X3

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"I'm bored," Terra groaned, sitting on his bed.

Aqua turned a page in her novel, sitting beside him, "Then do something."

Terra slowly smirked, leaning in and whispering seductively, "Do you want to play?"

"P-Play?" Aqua blushed in alarm. She let out a squeak when Terra pinned her on the bed, "Oh my gosh! Terra, no!"

"Come on, Aqua," Terra grinned, lowering his face to hers, "I'm bored…"

"Do you guys _ever_ give it a rest? I know you like each other, but geez."

Their attention went to Terra's bedroom door. Ventus stood there, blinking innocently at them with his hand on the doorknob.

"V-Ven!" Aqua flustered underneath Terra.

"Coming home loud the other night and now this?" Ventus rolled his eyes, closing the door and muttering, "Now I know you're babying me for a _reason."_

Aqua spoke, "…Ven knew."

Terra fidgeted, "…What did he mean by…the 'babying' thing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Bored<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

It was very rare of Rinoa to get bored, especially when she was with Squall.

Sighing, she decided to play with Squall's hair as he focused intently on his book and – to be honest – that was pretty fun.

"Rinoa, stop," Squall calmly demanded, pulling away from her fiddling fingers, "What are you even doing?"

"I'm bored!" she whined. Rinoa pouted, "Buy me something please?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Fine, but that depends. What do you want?"

Rinoa pondered for a moment. What _did_ she want from him?

Suddenly, she started to grin, "I want a jacket!"

"A jacket…?" Squall blinked.

"One with angel wings on it!"

He merely stared at her before looking at his book again, "No."

"Squall!" Rinoa tackled him to the floor, earning an uncharacteristic grunt from the brunette, "No fair!"

"But why wings?" he stared at her unwavering face, sighing, "…Fine."

Rinoa squealed in delight.


	48. Night Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **Oh gods, I only have two more left to do! I really love this challenge. Haha. And a note: I won't be updating this on the weekend. I'll be at an anime con and won't be on the computer much. :) Expect the las of the updates on Monday!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

"That little snot," Terra huffed, "I should've known he knew…"

"Give Ven a break. He kept the Master from knowing of our off-world visit remember?"

Terra merely frowned, Aqua smiling at him. She fell back on her pillow and closed her eyes, "I'm so tired…"

"You cast one too many spells today," Terra joked. His footsteps were heard before Aqua opened her eyes to see him turn off her bedroom lamp. He smirked lopsidedly, "Get some sleep."

Aqua quickly grabbed his hand, "…Stay."

Terra's eyes widened, "But—"

"Please?" she blushed.

It was silent before Terra nudged her side. She smiled, scooting over so Terra could lie down on her bed too. He wrapped his arms around her and Aqua comfortably leaned against him.

He was so warm…

Even when the Master found them together the next morning, Aqua actually loved the idea of waking up to Terra's sleeping face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Night Time<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Squall kind of wished Rinoa would calm down. Ever since he bought her that sleeveless duster sweater with angel wings on the back, she wouldn't stop talking about it even after day turned to night.

"I can't wait to show the girls what you bought me!" Rinoa glanced at the wings' reflection in Squall's bedroom mirror, "I love it _so _much!"

"I know," Squall deadpanned, shaking his head.

"You should get one too!"

"Get what?"

Rinoa giggled, "A matching jacket silly! One with wings."

"Uh…" As much as he loved her, that was not an option for him. He looked away, "No thanks."

"Squall!" Rinoa cried.

"Rinoa!" Squall's mother called from downstairs, "Your ride's here!"

She blinked and replied, "Oh! Coming!"

Squall stood up then, giving Rinoa a quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rinoa smiled, _"_And tomorrow, we're going shopping."

He merely rolled his eyes at her persistence.


	49. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I kinda didn't have this done yet. My bad, my bad. -sigh-  
>Second to last one… It's so sad. I <em>really <em>like this challenge, but things have to come to an end right?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua slid down the pristine white wall with a sigh, "All done…"

"Good work," Terra praised, setting aside his mop before sitting down beside her.

After the Master caught them together this morning, he gave them both a long-winded lecture…as well as the task of cleaning the audience chamber.

Terra ran a hand through his spikes before looking at Aqua, "You okay?"

Aqua shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I feel bad for hiding from the Master…"

"I think he's cutting us a break," he replied, brushing away her bangs, "It could've been worse."

"Worse?"

"He could've separated us."

Aqua stared at him before smiling. She whispered affectionately, "I love you."

He rested his forehead on hers and smiled back, "I know…"

They shared a kiss, all the while holding hands.

Beautiful. That was but one word to describe her.

To Terra, Aqua was everything he could ever want.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: Beautiful<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

Rinoa played with the baggy sleeves of the jacket she bought for Squall, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's too big," Squall deadpanned.

"…Not my fault since you weren't around when I bought it! Besides, you're always growing!" she stuck her tongue out at him. Rinoa pouted, "Where did you even go?"

He remained quiet.

"…Squall?"

"Here," the brunette quickly took her left hand.

Rinoa blinked a few times before realizing Squall slipped a silver band on her ring finger. Rinoa threw him a shocked expression.

He muttered, looking away in embarrassment, "It's…It's a promise ring…"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she impulsively tackled Squall to the ground when she noticed him wearing a similar ring on his own finger.

"I love you, Squall," she cried, smiling in bliss. Squall responded by hugging her tightly.

Forever and always…

Rinoa would treasure the beautiful times Squall had given her.


	50. End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy except these fanfic ditties. This 50 Theme Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire. _

**A/N: **And so the end is here… -goes to a corner and cries- Aww, seriously, I didn't want this to end! D: I had so much fun with this. :') This probably isn't how you thought I'd end it, but I had this envisioned from the start. Haha.  
>As per requirement of the challenge, I state that I loved writing the Squinoa pairing just a little bit more if only because I've written about them before. The TerQua experience is still new, but I'll get better at it eventually. XD Loved writing the last bits when they were finally together though. :)<p>

I'd like to thank everyone who read the story and added the story to their alerts and/or faves! I'm grateful to those who took interest in this story. ^^  
>And my lovely reviewers. Your encouraging words helped motivate me! Thanks to <em>Starry Requiem, Kyarah, CloudKittyVII, Stellar, Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, DarkangelGuard77, celticskyedancer, resistance123,<em> _Terra ForceXIII,Funk3y Fr3sh, WishingDreamer5, _and every other reviewer after this chapter! And I can't forget _Wishing-Fire. _Thanks so much for making such an awesome challenge! :) I'll be back to tackle that third challenge of yours! LOL

Thanks once again and enjoy the conclusion to this tale~!

* * *

><p><em>- Earth &amp; Water -<em>

Aqua had awoken from another of her dreams. It had been too long since she's dreamed good dreams.

Memories…

She had lots of those. Her fondest ones, however, have always been the ones with Terra.

She remembered his smug smile, his arms that would hold her close, and of course his tender kisses.

…How much she missed him.

Sitting up, Aqua looked past the sea; still trapped within her dark prison. She no longer knew how long she had been within the Realm of Darkness, but it didn't matter.

She just needed to practice patience.

Sora would set things right again; her cloaked companion had told her that much.

He was her salvation…and indefinitely Terra's too.

Aqua smiled with hope, clutching tightly her blue Wayfinder.

There was still light at the end of the tunnel; still hope.

When everything was over, Aqua would find her way back to Terra's arms…

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Shoreline ~ Strength of Heart: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- Lion &amp; Angel -<em>

After so much fighting, after so many long years full of regret and forgetting… He could put it all behind him.

Leon made his way to what was left of the outer gardens. Flowers were scarce, but life was struggling to bring back the beauty that was once Radiant Garden.

Eleven years… Has it really been that long?

Quietly, Leon slipped off the glove on his left hand, examining the band on his finger.

After all this time…he received a letter from her.

She was still alive after all these years…

"…I'm still waiting," Leon whispered to the winds and looked to the sky, "Rinoa…"

Closing his eyes and savoring the breeze, Leon remembered every detail of her brilliant being. His feelings for her never changed.

Once Sora completes his mission to save the worlds could finally put an end to "Leon".

For Rinoa, he wanted to be "Squall" again.


End file.
